My life on the Titanic
by Lisa Boon
Summary: While goofing off one day when they should of been studying Ron sends Harry, Hermione and himself back in time to 1912! They find that they have tickets onboard the RMS Titanic. Harry keeps a journal of the experience in third class but as the date of the sinking gets closer how will they get back to there own time?
1. Chapter 1

**(AN Ok so this is a little different. I have had this on my computer for about a year or so and decided that I'd post it and see what you think of it. I hope you like it. I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does) **

April 5, 1912

Dear Journal,

Ron once we get back to our time I'll kill you! You see Ron and I where kidding around in the common room last night and I found this spell in one of the books that Hermione took from the library so I was wondering what it did and Ron said that we should try it. I told him that I did not think it was a good idea but did he listen? Of course not. He takes his wand says the spell with both Hermione and I yelling at him next thing we know we are standing in the middle of London and its night. We at first thought that maybe Ron just put us out side by accident and maybe we where not to far away from where the Order is so we started to walk there when I suddenly notices that there where gas lamps and a horse and cart came by. I looked at Hermione and then at Ron and then went over to the garbage and grabbed a newspaper and read the date there in small bold was April 5,1912. Then I looked at Ron and Hermione again and realized that Ron was in nice slacks and a dress shirt Hermione was in a navy blue skirt and brown shirt/blouse thing and me well I was in a darned slacks and a dark green sweatshirt with a cap on my head. Anyway. Hermione had a handbag on her and looked in it to see if she had any identification turns out she had a wallet and a ticket to the RMS Titanic. Ron and I both found billfolds as well with tickets to the same ship but no wands.

The RMS Titanic sounds familiar with me but I can not seem to place it.

Good thing is we keep our names, bad thing is that we will be separated on the Titanic, please don't ask me why we are going on it instead of trying to find a way back to our time, Hermione thinks it will be a great cultural experience, livening at the turn of the century.

Anyway, I found out that I hold a third class ticket and I live in Bow London. Yea, now I have the old nursery rhyme Oranges and Lemons going through my head. Anyway, it is getting dark and I'm tired, so I'm going to bed. I'll tell more tomorrow.

Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

**(OK. Since I had some people like it I will continue this story. I do not own Harry Potter JK Rowling dose. I do not have a beta for this I'm doing all the spelling and grammar on my own, if you see a mistake please let me know. Also Harry will be a little OOC I'm sorry, but if he starts to sound to OOC please let me know. I would like a review but I won't beg for them.) **

April 6, 1912

Dear Journal,

Well hear I am in the bedroom of our small flat. There is a kitchen/Living room/dining room and then through a door there is a bedroom with a curtain hanging up to make it two rooms. The window that I'm looking out faces east and I can see the Thames river in the distance. Along with the bells ringing out the hour 7PM. I wonder what Ron and Hermione are doing right now?

It turns out that I have a older sister older brother and a younger sister. One of my sisters names is Annie she is the oldest at 24 and then Carl, my brother is 20. I'm the middle child at 15 then there is Rose the youngest at 7. I found out that Mum and dad, or mummy and da as I found out we call them died two years ago due to some illness.

I don't go to school I dropped out the same time mummy and da died I go around selling newspapers and doing odd jobs trying to bring in money for us. Rose goes to school Annie is getting married to some guy named John next year but in the mean time she works in some shop down in the Dilly or Piccadilly Circus. Carl works at the docks like a lot of the men do around hear.

Tonight after supper I was sitting down thinking about maybe trying to find Ron and Hermione tomorrow after a few minutes I felt like someone was looking at me I looked up and saw hazel eyes staring at me turned out it was Rose. I picked her up twirled her around and asked what my 'wild Irish Rose' wanted. She laughed and said that she was waiting for me to sing. I told her that I did not sing but Rose insisted that I did. Annie told me to quit fooling around with her and just sing her song so she could go to bed. I did not believe them considering my singing voice could make angels cover there ears in agony, but looking into those big hazel eyes I could not say no, besides if they did not like my caterwauling they could tell me to can it or something. Turns out I don't have to bad of a singing voice. Better then the one I do in my time anyway. I may be out of tune with some songs but other then that I think I was good. Rose was getting mad because I was not singing her song I asked her what her song was she looked at me like I was stupid and said 'My wild Irish rose.' That explains why I called her that.

Right now Rose is asleep on the other side of the curtain and Annie is calling me.

More tomorrow.

Harry.


End file.
